


Where the Lost Things Go

by KeelaFairie



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Gen, I'm Sorry, callum and ezran need a hug, small bits of fluff?, the aftermath of sarai's death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 15:37:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17665301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeelaFairie/pseuds/KeelaFairie
Summary: Sarai is gone, and she's never coming back. Callum and Ezran find this hard to process.[ inspired by the song "The Place Where the Lost Things Go" from Mary Poppins Returns ]





	Where the Lost Things Go

**Author's Note:**

> For some reason I keep relating angsty songs to the dragon prince, this is a result of Sarai appearing in the season 2 trailer and the theory that she was killed by Thunder.

**The clearing was tucked away,** hidden in the woods and not far from the and castle, though it felt miles away from any worry or stress. For Sarai, it was a small sanctuary she'd been able to escape to. Here, she didn't need to worry about being Katolis' new queen, or remember the hundreds of manners and "socially acceptable" behaviors that nobles wouldn't frown at.

Her head still hurt from all of the knowledge they'd crammed into her head in the months leading up to her and Harrow's wedding.

She was drawn out of her trance when a small hand held a flower out under her nose. The small moment of shock was short-lived when she saw that it was only a small, brown-haired little boy.

"—is for you," she heard him mumble under his breath.

"Really, for me?" Sarai smiled, taking the small, now crumpled wildflower from her son's little hands.

There was one left.

"Who's that one for?" she asked, motioning to the other flower.

"...the king," Callum said, turning and looking at the tiny plant, "but I think it's too small."

"Well, why don't we give it to your father later?" she asked, "I heard he had a special gift made for you, the two of you could give each other presents at the same time!"

That suggestion seemed to light up the expression on Callum's face, and the small boy nodded excitedly.

Back then, Callum couldn't really understand anything about whether or not the king was his real father. He didn't quite understand how his real one was nowhere they'd ever be able to see him again.

Sarai had mentioned once or twice that he had been a nice man, a soldier with a bright heart and contagious optimism. One thing led to another, they'd thought that it would last forever. He died in battle not long before Sarai realized she was pregnant.

When Sarai mentioned Callum's father, all the young step-prince could picture was Harrow's friendly smile.

The same smile that interrupted the silly conversation Sarai and Callum had been in the middle of.

Callum could remember climbing into a carriage laughing at the horses as they rode through the forest and back to the palace...  


 

**• • •**

 

 

The memory ended there, when a sudden sob cut through the peaceful scenery.

Callum shifted in bed, a hand flying up to rub the nonsense haze from his eyes.

He was in his room. And, though the door connecting his chambers to his little brother's was open only a crack, the step-prince could still hear the quiet cries drifting from the room next door.

The events of the previous days came rushing back all too quickly.

 _A tragedy_ , they had said, _it's all the elves' fault,_ they had said.

Queen Sarai was dead.

It didn't seem real.

Their week had begun with Sarai joining the two of them in the kitchens to seal jelly tarts before she went off with her sister and Viren to fight at the breach, and was to be ended with a funeral, taking place tomorrow morning. Harrow had stayed behind to run the kingdom; after all, Katolis needed to have a ruler just in preparation of the worst-case scenario.

It just so happened that the worst-case scenario was exactly how everything went down.

Callum heard a cry again, this time slightly muffled, as if the source was trying to hide the fact that they were even crying at all.

Without a moment of hesitation, Callum slid out of bed, crossing the room and going through the door that led to Ezran's bedroom. The faint glow of bait could be seen by Ezran's head, partially hidden by the blanket that was pulled up to cover the younger brother's head.

The step-prince quietly slid under the covers next to Ezran, his arms gently sliding around him and creating a small cocoon of comfort that the both of them desperately needed.

The simple action seemed to only make Ezran cry more.

"Shh, Ez, I'm here," he whispered, letting his hand wrap around the tiny one that belonged to the small child.

"But _she_ isn't," Callum could hear his brother mumble.

"Oh, come on, Ez, you know that's not completely true," Callum said, shifting in the small bed, "she may not be physically here, but she'll never truly leave us."

"What do you mean?" Ezran sniffled.

"Someone can never truly be lost," Callum tried to explain, hoping the nonsense running through his mind could be comprehended by the younger boy, "she's here with us right now, though neither of us can see it. She's with you every time you enjoy a jelly tart, or when you look in the mirror and see her eyes staring back at you."

Ezran rolled over, and Bait croaked at the sudden movement, "Her eyes?"

"Yeah! You have her eyes."

"I didn't realize."

Callum smiled, forcing out a fake laugh. His mind shifted to the tune of an old lullaby, one he vaguely remembered being sung to him as a small child. Sarai was never one to sing often, though when she did it was always the same lullaby, sung to Callum, and then Ezran when the prince was very young.

Callum wasn't in any way confondent in his singing abilities, but in that moment it felt as if he finally understood the solemn undertone of the lyrics.

" _Do you ever lie awake at night_ _;_  
_just_ _between the dark and the morning light_ _?_  
_Searching for the things you used to know,_  
_looking_ _for the place where the lost things go?_ "

Callum could feel Ezran's small body go still beside him, as if the familiar song was hidden somewhere deep in his memories. He wondered if Ezran even remembered the lyrics, Callum only knew it because of the times it'd been sung to his younger brother.

" _Do you ever dream or reminisce?_  
_Wondering where to find what you truly miss?_  
_Or maybe all those things that you love so,_  
_are_ _waiting in the place where the lost things go..._ "

Callum continued to sing, though several parts were off and his voice cracked as he finally allowed himself to cry, and he stayed with Ezran that night.

The two were found that morning by Harrow, whom was dressed in black and taking it upon himself to awaken his children and help them get ready for their mother's funeral. The two were in the same position as the night before, squished together in an awkward embrace as the two of them tried to share a bed far too small for the both of them.

Neither of them cared.

When they were awoken and fitted into their proper mourning attire, everyone was surprised to find that they managed to remain silent and tear-free throughout the entire ceremony.

After all, they both knew that Sarai wasn't truly gone. She was simply lost.

Hidden in the place where the lost things go.

 


End file.
